Jealous Corporal
by TheWriter12345
Summary: Hanji makes a bet with Michelle that Levi actually is very jealous when she is around other men. If she is right, she gets a weeks worth of your bread. It she's wrong, you get out of a months worth of experiment duty with her. It's worth the bet, because you know for a fact that Levi never gets jealous. Or at least you think. One-shot. LevixOC.


It wasn't hard to imagine that the cadets would fawn over me. I can't walk through a town without getting a dozen compliments. Uniform ornot. Levi never liked it. I assumed he got jealous. Or at least that's what  
Hanji says. She said if she was right, I had to give her my bread for a whole week. If she was wrong, I didn't have to help her with experiments for the month. I decided that day I would prove her wrong. The new cadets were coming today, and I knew a majority was male.

I walked with Eren through the courtyard, passing the stables. I heard the voices of the cadets. I decided to put my plan into action. _I'll prove Hanji wrong. I had to. Not having to help her with experiments for a month was on the line here. _As I turned to see Eren with his friends, I turned to join them. All the guy's heads turn to me, including Eren.

"Oh, Sergeant Strauss. Sorry, I only stopped to-." Eren started.

"Wow. You're Sergeant Strauss?! I knew you were good with the gear, but you're looking beautiful too."  
Cadet Connie Springer said, slyly draping an arm around me.

I took his arm off from around me, giving him a look of disapproval. I felt uncomfortable being treated like this. But I had to prove Hanji wrong.

"Thank you, I'm flattered, but you guys-." I started

"Yeah, didn't know someone with your looks would join the Survey Corps." Cadet Jean Kirstein winked.

"You are so short, it's so adorable." Cadet Reiner Braun ruffled my hair.

"She is even shorter than Corporal Levi I hear." Cadet Bertholt Hooves commented.

"Thank you all for the compliments, but I should really-." I stuttered, backing up into someone.

That said someone rested one arm on my shoulder, the other around my waist. They all looked frightened, even Eren. I knew who I was instantly. _Oh god, what is he going to do?_

"Oi! Brats! I don't think harassing Sergeant Strauss was in your chore lists. Run laps for the rest of the day! All of you!" The voice barked out.

"Y-Yes Sir!" They all saluted and ran off.

I looked back, seeing Levi's face twisted into an evil death glare. It was even scaring me.

"Why didn't you stop them? You are one of their superiors." He scowled.

"I guess... I'm not good at yelling at people... And I'm sure they didn't mean any harm." I sighed.

"Sure, if that's what you want to think. You need to me more assertive with them, Michelle."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not used to dealing with a lot of new cadets."

"Well, get used to it. I'll not have you around them. You will work with the new women cadets."

"I can hold my own ground! I'm fine, really!" I exclaimed, pulling out of his grip.

"Oh, can you? I'll believe when I see it, brat." He replied, turning to walk away.

"Levi are you really that jealous of other guys being around me?" I blurted out.

He stopped mid step, turning to look at me. I could see an unfamiliar red spread across his face.

"Where would you get that stupid idea?!" He growled.

"So you are?" I said, crossing my arms. _Damn it. Hanji was right. _

He walked up to me, inches away from my face.

"I just don't like other men, throwing themselves at you. It's undignified, and cheap." He said in a low voice.

"Besides," he added "its fun having you all to myself." He whispered in my ear.

I turned red, blushing hard. _Damn it Hanji. I hate you so much. This has been so embarrassing! _Levi read my expression, as I tried to bury my face in my hands. He ruffled my hair like Cadet Hoover had, and I looked at him, pushing his hands away. _I hated being his girlfriend sometimes. _He smirked, walking away.

"I'll see you tonight then?" He threw a look over his shoulder.

*in Hanji's lab*

"H-Hanji. Here. You can have my bread for the week. You were right." I stuttered, blushing as I threw her the loaf.

"I told you shorty got jealous easily. I'll see you tomorrow for more tests!" She laughed, catching it.

"If he even lets me leave." I groaned, trudging out of her lab.

_**Hey there! I hope you enjoyed another one-shot brought to you by my new OC Michelle Strauss! I'll have an actual story coming up soon, explaining her life before the cadets and the Survey Corps, and how she met Levi, and how they got together! Enjoy these for now!**_


End file.
